custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kośka
Kośka - Jak wam się podobają moje artykuły? Kadinnui - Ratuj (patrz Vahiki) coś mi nie wyszło. Kośka - Dobrze, już ratuję. Kadinnui - I jak Vahiki? Skąd wiedziałaś, on że częściej zmienia szybkość przepływu czasu niż w nim podróżuje? O tym samym myślałem. Kośka - Możesz nazywać to kobiecą intuicja. :D Ale tak na prawdę logika, prościej coś zatrzymać, niż wyrwać z naturalnej drogi. A wobec tego raczej nie robiłby sobie problemu. Po prostu sama też bym tak zrobiła, a kiedy wiem, że ktoś dobrze zaprojektuje MOC, to jestem prawie pewna, że zrobiłabym tak samo. :) Dawgra - Planuję stworzyć artykuł broń. Dobry pomysł? Kośka - Sądzę, że można, ale chyba lepiej zrobić szablon broń z wypisanymi broniami, i w nagłówku odnośnik do tej strony. Sądzę, że wyglądałoby to dobrze. Dawgra - Ładne logo? :)P.s. Sam robiłem. Kośka - Które? To na stronie głównej takie sobie, a to na każdej stronie robiłam ja. Rozmówki Kadinnui- Ile masz lat? Kośka - A co cię to obchodzi tak w ogóle? Kadinnui - jestem tylko ciekaw Kośka - Skoro tak, trzynaście. A ty ile? --Kadinnui 11:16, 14 cze 2008 (UTC) Ja mam 12. Krahu-Kośka dlaczego się na mnie uwziełaś? Kośka - Nie uwzięłam się na ciebie, tylko ciągle spamujesz i na inne sposoby łamiesz regulamin. Przeczytaj go najpierw, a później pogadamy. --Kadinnui 21:24, 27 cze 2008 (UTC) Jak masz na imię i skąd jesteś? Pytam z ciekawości. --Kadinnui 10:27, 30 cze 2008 (UTC) W twoich opowiadaniach dodała byś może męskiego bohatera pozytywnego. Ja dałem Make. Kośka - Powiedz to Gregowi F. U niego prawie nie występują kobiety, to u mnie odwrotnie. Wystarczy takie wytłumaczenie? Poza tym takich mam bohaterów. No jak byś zmusił trzy Strażniczki wyspy, żeby przyjęły do drużyny mężczyznę? To po prostu nie pasuje. A prócz tego, będą, ale pomniejsi. --Kadinnui 11:29, 30 cze 2008 (UTC) Ta odpowiedź mi starczy. Odpowiedz na pytanie dwie wypowiedzi wyżej. Kośka - Tylko po co? Według mnie wystarczy ci taka odpowiedź: jestem ta, co się podpisuje Kośka. Wystarczy? Krahu-Ruszyła nowa strona FF wiki http://pl.fanfick.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Kośka - Krahu, zaraz cię zablokuję za spamowanie! Krahu-Ja tylko informuję o nowej stronie.Przecież informowanie to nic złego Kośka - Nic złego??? Informacja o tym była już pół miesiąca temu! To możesz sobie na jednej stronie, a nie na mojej dyskusji! Poza tym już mi na Biopedii napisałeś i nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie rozumiesz co znaczy "a co mnie to obchodzi?"! --Kadinnui 11:09, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka, a pro po Vahiki podróżuje wszędzie z Make. Kośka - Eee... Dobra, teraz już nie rozumiem. W Kronikach Toa jej nie było, więc chyba jednak nie wszędzie. --Kadinnui 11:25, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Wtedy jej jeszcze nie wymyśliłem. Kośka - Ciężka sprawa... Ale można to wytłumaczyć. Na przykład: Make pomagała w transporcie Matoran. A w moim opowiadaniu może, na przykład, "trochę się spóźnić". ;) --Kadinnui 16:47, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Może nowe ulubione na głównej stronie? Kośka - To może na dyskusji strony głównej. Ale dobrze, jutro się tym zajmę. Proszę o propozycje na stronie głównej. Ale realne proszę. --Kadinnui 18:49, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Dziękuje za pochwałę. Nie zrozumiałem o co Ci chodziło na stronie głównej, więc spojrzałem co ty zmieniłaś w swoich artykułach. OdnSpe ma być też w szablonach {{Opis czegośtam? Kośka - Tak zrobił Werax. OdnSpe jest w liście autorów, poza tym głównie w szablonach. W pozostałych przypadkach OdnŻyw, a w tabelkach typu ta z Energetis#Rodzaje, czyli Tabelkach Kolorowych, oraz w tabelkach typu Opis czegośtam, czyli Tabelkach Informacji. Ale tak, dobrze zrozumiałeś. Warox też zrozumiał, nie wiem jak, ale zrozumiał. Ale nie poprawił wszystkiego, a Ty byłeś bardzo szybki i dokładny. Tak więc sądzę, że pierwsza Pochwała na naszej Wiki słusznie Ci się należy --Kadinnui 08:32, 21 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka masz link do chimoru kit? Jeśli tak to podaj. Kośka - Nie, mam na dysku. Ale wpisz w Google=>Grafika "Chimoru Kit" i wyszuka ci dość sporo. --Kadinnui 14:18, 21 lip 2008 (UTC) Mi tylko obrazki jakieś pokazało. Chimoru Kit to program? Kośka - Nie, to grafika. Takie tam pikselowe obrazeczki, te zakazane u nas. --Kadinnui 16:30, 21 lip 2008 (UTC) A jak można z nich zrobić Vahiki na przykład? Kośka - Wycinasz określone części i łączysz. Trzeba szukać. Ale ja wiedzy praktycznej nie mam, tylko teoretyzuję. Zapytaj Dawgry albo kogoś innego, kto się zna. A po co ci to? --Kadinnui 08:10, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) A ja na jakim poziomie buduję M.O.C? Nie napisałaś u mnie na stronie użytkownika. Myślę, że chociaż średnio zaawansowanym. (Kerok z tyłu ma tułów Inika, a z przodu pancerz Toa Nuva bo na zdjęciu nie widać) Kośka - Przede wszystkim wklejałam to, co już wiedziałam na pewno. A jaką masz nazwę użytkownika na MOCF? --Kadinnui 13:56, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) Nie jestem zalogowany. Kośka - Więc jak mam ocenić, na jaki stopień zasługujesz? --Kadinnui 15:06, 22 lip 2008 (UTC) Nie wiem, ale chyba zaawansowany. Kośka - Zamieść na swojej stronie pięć swoich MOC, ja je ocenię i Co odpowiem, zgoda? Pytania Kadinnui Jeśli np. Axonn zakłada Kanohi na swoją Kanohi. Co się dzieje? Kośka - Chcesz, żebym ja odpowiedziała? No dobra. Jeśli zakładamy, że jest Toa, to może korzystać z mocy tej Kanohi, którą właśnie zakłada, ale ma mniejszy dostęp do jej mocy i nie może korzystać z obydwu jednocześnie. Krahu-Kośka co by się stało gdyby jakiś piraka np. Vezon założył jakieś kanohi Kośka - Wydaje mi się, że mogą ich używać. W końcu po co by szukali Kanohi Ignika, gdyby nie mogli używać mocy Kanohi? Tahu mistika 2008 - Jak zrobiłaś białe tło przu zdjęciach swoich postaci? (przykład:Akaia-porównanie) Oryginał:40px Druga wersja:40px Kośka - Nie jest białe, tylko przezroczyste. Tak na prawdę najpierw zrobiłam tło przezroczyste, a potem dodałam te skały, ale stwierdziłam, że na przezroczystym tle wygląda to lepiej. Tahu mistika 2008 - Ale jak zrobić tło? Kośka - Jak masz zdjęcie to wymazujesz wszystko, co nie jest postacią, a jak chcesz potem dołożyć tło, to po prostu wklejasz tę postać na jakieś tło, nie? Ale w Paincie to nie robota. Krahu-Możesz mi zrobić Toa Krahu w drugiej wersji Akaii? Kośka - Dobra, ale najpierw zrób lepsze zdjęcie. To obecne jest bardzo rozmyte i ma kiepskie tło. Tło powinno być możliwie jak najbardziej jednolite i możliwie jak najbardziej różniące się od postaci. Krahu-Czyli nie z komy Kośka - Że z czego? Krahu-Z komurki Kośka - Raczej nie. Ale chodzi też o tło. Jala - Jak robić tabelki informacji? Kośka - O Damino i Daminio! Pomoc:Jak edytować stronę => Jakiś szablon tam wymieniony --Kadinnui 08:36, 19 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka dwa pytania do ciebie. Czy Venus może mieć dzieci w postaci Strażniczki? Jak ci się podoba Make? Kośka - A, chyba wiem, skąd to pytanie. :D Nie do końca. W postaci Strażniczki nie jest już normalną Kraahkaną, ani nawet Kraahtoką. Mogłaby mieć dziecko tylko z inną taką "mieszanką", a więc ze Strażnikiem lub z mutantem. A co do Make, to jest dobrze opracowana, jak wszystkie twoje MOC. ;) Niestety, tak, jak inne jest nie najlepiej opisana. Jak chcesz, to mogę poprawić. ;D --Kadinnui 18:34, 19 lip 2008 (UTC) Poprawić w jakim sensie? Kośka - Podobnie jak Vahiki. Pamiętasz? --Kadinnui 19:16, 19 lip 2008 (UTC) No dobra, ale nie zbyt mocno. Kośka - Nie bój się, będzie dobrze. Pamiętasz, jak było z Vahikim? ;) Ale zrobię to jutro. Bionicel A co do tej zmiany w szablonach, to można trochę jaśniej. Bo ja patrzyłem na strony jak robić szablon... i tam się jakoś nic nie zmieniło. Kośka - No wiesz, jak patrzysz na Tabelki Informacji to na pewno się nic nie zmieniło, bo tam po prostu nic się nie działo. Jak nie umiesz znaleźć szablonu, z którego korzystasz, no to sorry Winnetou. Pretensje Toa Crush - Dosyć tego! To jest wikia do fikcji,tak? To czemu nie można tu pisać fikcji? Kośka - A regulamin się czytało? Kost3x - Dobra, Kośka, dosyć. Wypisałem o wszechświecie lakoro 1 setną wiadomości o nim na mojej stronie na Custombionicles. A jak sie czepiasz, to bez obrazy ale twoja MEGAFIKCJA w najmniejszym kawałeczku mi się nie podoba. I wcale nie muszę sobie robić tabelki użytkownika. Wydajesz mi się dziwny/a bo wg twoich nicków (Kosiek, Kośka) to nawet nie mogę się domyśleć czy ty jesteś chłopakiem czy dziewczyną. Kośka - Ile razy mam pisać, że nick był pomyłką i to nawet nie moją. Po drugie, niestety, musisz, albo do widzenia, bo taki jest regulamin, a punkt, który to nakazuje możnaby ci wskazać palcem. Po trzecie nie chodzi o to, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie, bo wiem, że kiedy kogoś oceniam, to później on stroi fochy i pisze coś typu: "a twoje jest jeszcze bardziej beznadziejne". A czy to moja wina, że ten wszechświat nie jest taki? Jeśli opisujesz go najpierw jednym zdaniem i to się nie zgadza, z tym, co jest dalej, to to już nie jest kwestia gustu, ale opis jest zły. Podsumowując: nie krytykowałam twojej fikcji, tylko jego nielogiczny opis, z którego można czytać na dwa przeciwne sposoby. Poza tym moje nickname'y nie powinny cię w ogóle obchodzić, więc uważam to albo za off-topic, albo za obrazę. * P.S. Na Biopedii może można obrażać innych i spamować, ale tu nie. Bionicel Nie lubię cię, bo mi usunęłaś opis MOICH Toa Chonica! Za co? P.S. Jak można kogoś zablokować??? Kośka - O, nie popłacz się! Spamer wpada na moją dyskusję i mi fochy stroi! Jak masz coś pisać, to coś pisz, a nie coś w rodzaju "Ta organizacja nazywa się, a jej członkami są". Poza tym nikogo nie zablokujesz, niestety. Bionicel A tego Tahu to poprosiłaś, a mi od razu wywaliłaś! Z resztą o co ja się kłócę? Chyba już jest O.K. Sama sprawdź. Kośka - Jeszcze nie do końca. Użyłeś kodu, ale nie szablonu. No i jest nadal mało tekstu. I nie napisałeś, że jesteś autorem. :) Dawgra - Kośka jak jesteś b.dobrym adminem (Bo wiadomo) musisz do jakiegoś czasu pilnować wiki. (Szczegóły na mojej stronie) Kośka - Ale to zawsze ja pilnuję wiki. XD Szablon Werax - Hej, Kośka, możesz zrobić "Szablon:Wojownik", a w nim tabelę "Stara forma/Nowa Forma/Ostateczna forma"? Czyli prawie podobnie jak u Toa Nuva (Toa Mata/Oryginalna Zbroja/Adaptacyjna Zbroja). Kośka - A potem się dziwią, że wszyscy się czepiają, że się wykorzystuje ich pomysły. A sprawdź sobie stronę Kraahkan\Venus i nawet mnie nie denerwuj. Bo trzeba by zrobić "Oh, ma dwie formy", "Oh, ma trzy formy", "Oh, ma cztery formy", "Oh, ma nieskończenie wiele form". Bionicel A jak się zabezpiecza strony? Kośka - Bionicel, czy myślisz, że każdy może robić to, co administrator? Nie możesz, to się nie pytaj. Werax - Kośko, mogłabyś utworzyć Szablon:Pojazdy i Szablon:Armie? Kośka - Mogłabym, ale bardzo mi się nie podoba, że sam to zrobiłeś. Najpierw się pytaj, a później zostaw to mnie. Zrobię to po południu. Werax --Werax 18:02, 6 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośko, mogłabyś dodać do Szablon:KolorPod jeszcze kilka kolorów: * Magnetyzm - szary * Dźwięk - srebrny * Plazma - karmazynowy * Próżnia - limonkowy * Błyskawica - złoty * Żelazo - platynowy * Grawitacja - ciemnozielony Kośka - 1. Po co? I tak mało się do nich zalicza, a te, które się zaliczają często mogą się zaliczać do innych. 2. Złotych są już cztery odcienie, limonkowy jest, platynowy to po prostu srebrny, jest, ciemnozielony jest, karmazynowy nie jest zbyt jaskrawy, a szary już ma ze trzy odcienie. Werax - Hej, Kośka. Dałem już normalną grafikę ULTIMATE NUI. Czy mogę usunąć z mojego użytkownika ostrzeżenie? Kośka - Ze strony tak, bo już jest poprawna, ale skoro wcześniej nie była, to je dostałeś, więc je masz. Logika. A następnym razem sprawdź, co można, a czego nie można. Werax --Werax 18:43, 11 lip 2008 (UTC) - Kośka, czy dasz mi pozwolenie na utworzenie tego Szablonu:Armia? Bo chciałbym dać ten szablon do mych Artykułów np: Duplikacyjna Armia Wojowników Kośka - O nie, jeśli chcesz jakiś szablon, to go opisz, a nie dawaj swój, który nie pasuje do całej witryny. Werax - Ech, no dobra: * Gatunek - tu wpisujesz, z jakiego gatunku jest dane postacie (np. z Rahi, albo z DH) * Sojusznicy - tu dajesz organizacje, lub jakąś postać, która jest sprzymierzeńcem danej grupy. * Status - tu wpisujesz, czy armia jest nieaktywna, czy nadal działa. * Wrogowie - tutaj trzeba podać nazwę organizacji, która jest wrogiem. * Lider - dajesz władcę tej armii, może to być lider innej organizacji, która posiada tą armię. * Lokalizacja - podajesz miejsce, gdzie jest główne miejsce tej grupy * Cel - tu wpisujesz cel grupy. Kośka - Żadne ech. Chcesz, to mogę ci wypomnieć, że 1. jeśli nie wypełniam pola, to się nie pojawi, 2. to, że wyświetla się "(cośtam) information", 3. brak KolorNad, KolorCz i Categ, 4. że kiedy wpiszę w "Cel" cokolwiek, to zmienia się coś niepożądanego. Kośka - Poza tym, czy nie wystarczy Szablon:Opis Organizacji? Ditto - jak umieścić jakiś obrazek na wiki?(np. z painta) DG - Łatwe tylko kliknij Załaduj Plik. Kośka - Ditto, mam dać ci ostrzeżenie za zadawanie głupich pytań? W regulaminie jest, że najpierw masz sam się zastanowić, a to chyba nie wymaga wybitnej inteligencji. Ditto - ratunku! http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dru%C5%BCyna_arreta&action=submit pokaz podglad hej przecież poprawiałem! Kośka - Żadne pomocy, dziecko neostady! Jakoś wszyscy potrafią to zrobić, masz prostą instrukcję, jak nie potrafisz tego zrobić, to już nie moja wina! Tworzysz sobie nowy szablon, bo chcesz mieć tabelkę?! Piszesz niespójny tekst z błędami na błędach i twierdzisz, że jest dobry?! A idź ty, nie mam zamiaru poprawiać takich idiotycznych błędów! (Weź sobie znajdź jakiś sport, bo chyba tylko w boksie nie trzeba myśleć nie, trzeba) Dawgra - Kośka mamy problem wulgaryzmy dziecka neo: Gaku!!!! Kośka - Już nie. Co za problem, dałam mu dożywocie, bo jemu i dwa lata by nie starczyły. Ale martwi mnie to, że to się roznosi na innych. Sprawdź "profil" Weraxa, a się przekonasz. Werax - KOŚKA, Grafika:Sword Kyoto to nie jest bazgroł! Nie wiedziałem, jak stworzyć ten miecz, więc narysowałem go w Paincie! Przecież nie mogłem złączyć Katany Lewy w jedną wielką Katanę! Rozumiesz?? Kośka - Jedno pytanie: a co mnie to obchodzi? W regulaminie jest, że nie można, to nie można. Od tego masz Brak obrazka. Werax - Kośka, mogłabyś utworzyć Szablon: Opis Walki? Tak się składa, że w wielu opowiadaniach są czasami przebiegi walk lub zdarzenie. Mogłabyś do Szablonu:Opis Walki dać: * Konflikt: tu trzeba dać przyczynę tego sporu, * Miejsce: tutaj trzeba podać miejsce walki, * Rezultat lub wynik: podać koniec bitwy * Drużyny: dać nazwy drużyn, które brały udział w bitwie * Liderzy: tu trzeba dać imiona liderów, którzy dowodzili swoimi spzymiezeńcami * Siły: tutaj należy dać siły (czyli np: armie), którymi liderzy dowodzili * I Zabici/Uciekający: tu należy dać imiona postaci, które poległy, lub zniknęły w tajemniczych okolicznościach. P.S. - Mam nadzieję, że się jakoś dogadamy, Kośka. Kośka - Werax, daj sobie spokój. Chcesz szablony do wszystkiego, więc póki co nawet nie czytam. Mam po prostu dosyć, że wszystko kopiujesz z angielskich stron i pokazujesz przetłumaczone, a później, jak już ci zwróciłam uwagę, z Biopedii. Blokady Prośba o przejrzenie blokad, które postawiłaś i usunięcie tych, które nie są absolutnie potrzebne. Stawiasz na tyle dużo blokad, że łapiesz w nie przypadkowych ludzi. A powody blokad bywają dyskusyjne, że tak to delikatnie ujmę. -- Nef (talk) 16:29, 22 lip 2008 (UTC)